The Crusher
The Crusher, also referred to as "Enforcer" and "Tanker Infected," is a type of Infected. Appearance Crushers are large, powerfully-built males clad in a NEMEXIS cap and uniform. Standard Crushers are blue, while some are known to be green and red. The Bio-Crusher, first seen in Combat Arms: Zombies, is actually weaker than standard Crushers and appears earlier on. The Crusher Captain, which appears in Dead Water, features a naval uniforn, facial hair, and a number of eyeballs on its arm. It does not explode into a cloud of acid upon death, unlike ordinary Crushers. Combat Arms: Zombies The main game engine, which was made in 2008, had limitations as to what it could do in terms of character models. The full design of the Crusher was not fully realized until Combat Arms: Zombies, made with UnrealEngine3, was released. In the iOS game, Crushers are shown in far more detail than they are in Combat Arms. Their faces are now more akin to an ordinary Infected's, while their left arms are noticiably larger and more grotesque than their right ones. Trading width for length, Crushers are thinner than before, but feature longer arms and claws for reach. Though they walk with a slight hunch, Crushers are overall taller than before. How to Kill Overall, the Crusher has the highest durability, damage, and attack range of the Infected. To compensate, it is also slow and very large, giving players a wider and less agile target to shoot at. .]] Once they are killed, Crushers will disappear in a cloud of blue acid. Coming into contact with the acid can result in injuries similar to incendiary burns or gas inhalation. Trivia *Before its official name was decided, the player-coined term Enforcer was once officially used during the L96A1 Black-Magnum's review of the week, as seen here. *''''''Player: XZOEOX officially proved that existence of a mouth on the Crusher's left palm, which its right hand does not have. *The 2nd Anniversary Items may have loosely drawn on the Crusher's design, which was also released that year. *The Crusher's eyes are actually watery and bloodshot instead of the blue often associated with it. The blue trail only 'covers' its eyes (like the red trail for most Infected, and the yellow trail for the Striker), often falling out of sync when it moves. *Players affected by the Crusher's blue gas will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with blue screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Media Combat Arms Tanker Front.png|The Tanker Front Viewn Combat Arms Tanker Back.png|The Tanker Back View Combat Arms Tanker Face.png|The Tanker Face View Combat Arms Tanker Left Hand.png|The Tanker Left Hand View Combat Arms Tanker Front Red.png|The Tanker Front Red Combat Arms Tanker Back Red.png|The Tanker Back Red Combat Arms Tanker Face Red.png|The Tanker Face Red Combat Arms Tanker Left Hand Red.png|The Tanker Left Hand Red Category:Infected Category:Special Infected Category:Fireteam Category:NPCs Category:Sub-Boss